Petite fleur
by Mlle Mero
Summary: Suite à la mort de sa mère, Dahlia Brown Watson va devoir aller vivre avec son père John Watson. Enfin... s'il accepte. Après tout, sa mère ne lui a jamais avouée qu'il avait une fille, bien au contraire.
1. Cher John

**Petite Fleur**

**Auteur :** Mlle Méro

**Univers :** Sherlock BBC

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont issus de l'imaginaire de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Seul le personnage de Dahlia Brown Watson m'appartient.

J'essaye aussi de faire attention à mon orthographe. S'il y en a beaucoup trop, je chercherai une Bêta à ce moment-là.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Cher John... **

John était furieux, pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Sherlock était calme et d'excellente humeur vu la musique entrainante qu'il jouait au violon. Leur dernière enquête s'étant résolue brillamment par celui-ci. Le tout en réussissant à ridiculiser le Scotland Yard, mais surtout à ridiculiser cette sale fouine d'Anderson.

Mais en cette fin de matinée, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée lui amena une nouvelle pour laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Elle se présenta au 221B Baker Street sous la forme d'une femme du nom de Johanna Davis.

Madame Hudson qui avait ouvert la porte en entendant la sonnette la fit entrer. Comprenant qu'elle venait voir un certain John Watson, elle la conduisit à l'étage dans l'appartement de ses locataires.

\- Les garçons ? demanda-t-elle au seuil de l'appartement. Une personne est venue pour voir John.

La dame habillée en tailleur entra et se présenta comme étant l'avocate en charge du dossier de madame Angélique Brown.

En entendant ce nom, John sursauta légèrement. Angélique ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler d'elle. pensa-t-il avec surprise.

\- John ? demanda Sherlock. Qui est cette Angélique ? Vu ta surprise et ton regard nostalgique, mais douloureux, je pencherai pour une petite amie avec qui la relation à dû mal terminée. Ai-je raison ?

\- Oui Sherlock, c'est bien une ancienne petite amie, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour déduire cette ancienne relation. répondit-il. Puis ce tournant vers la femme. Et que veut donc Angélique pour m'envoyer une avocate jusque chez moi au lieu d'envoyer un mail ou passer un coup de téléphone ? »

\- Je suis venue vous prévenir que madame Brown a été victime d'un accident de voiture dans lequel elle a malheureusement perdu la vie, laissant derrière elle sa fille Dahlia.

John était étonné. Une fille ? Dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle vociférait qu'elle vivante jamais elle ne mettrait au monde de bébé.

\- Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? Ne pensez pas que j'y sois insensible loin de là, mais ça fait 16 ans que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle. Je ne vois donc pas ce que j'ai à avoir dans cette histoire.

\- Justement, vous êtes parfaitement concerné par le dossier. Vous êtes mentionné dans le testament de ma cliente demandant qu'on vous remette une lettre à sa mort. Tout en parlant, elle ouvrit sa serviette et en sortie une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit.

John récupéra l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit fébrilement et commença à la lire.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock qui durant la discussion avait à peine parlé, observa les expressions de son colocataire pour essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait la lettre. Il le vit passer du blanc choqué et tremblant au rouge de colère. À la fin de la lecture, il déposa la lettre sur la table basse, se prit la tête dans les mains et marmonna des propos incompréhensibles, d'où seuls les mots « menti ! » et « pas possible ! » furent compris.

N'aimant pas vraiment rester sur la touche, il prit la lettre et commença à lire.

* * *

_ Londres, le 13 avril 1996_

_Cher John, _

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je suis morte et que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver d'autre solution pour elle. _

_« Elle », se trouve être Dahlia. Ma petite fleur. Elle est née le 11septembre 1994. Un beau petit bébé de 3kg 200 et 49cm aux cheveux complètement fous. _

_Si tu es toujours doué en mathématiques, tu dois avoir compris que Dahlia est née 6 mois après notre séparation. _

_Lors de notre dernière rencontre, j'ai menti, je n'ai pas avorté. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre fin à cette petite vie. Et même si elle n'était pas prévue, je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois mon choix. Elle est devenue mon plus grand trésor. _

_À l'époque, j'avais décidé d'assumer seule ce bébé. Tu allais commencer tes études de médecine et je refusais que nous devenions un frein pour ton avenir. Alors je t'ai menti et mis fin à notre relation. _

_J'étais décidé à ne jamais te mettre au courant pour Dahlia. Mais je sais que la vie réserve parfois de mauvaises surprises et le risque zéro n'existe pas. J'écris donc cette lettre, pour te demander de prendre soin de notre fille. Étant moi-même orpheline, je sais que la vie dans un orphelinat ou une maison d'accueil, peut-être douloureux et remplis de solitude et je n'ai aucune envie que mon trésor subisse cela. _

_Alors s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien prendre soin de ma…, non, notre fille ? Elle n'y est pour rien dans mes décisions. _

_P.S : Je m'excuse pour la douleur que j'ai pu te causer dans le passé. _

_ Angélique Brown_

* * *

*D'après mes recherches, dans la série, Sherlock a 27 ans, John a 29 ans et Mycroft a 34 ans. Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus âgés moi, mais bon...

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, John sera un peu plus âgé. Il aura donc 35 ans. La série se passe en 2010 si mes souvenirs sont bon. Dahlia est donc née lorsque John avait 19 ans.*


	2. Accepter une nouvelle responsabilité

**Petite fleur**

**Auteur** **:** Mlle Méro

**Univers** **:** Sherlock BBC

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont issus de l'imaginaire de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Seul le personnage de Dahlia Brown Watson m'appartient.

**Info :** J'ai eu une trentaine de visites sur mon premier chapitre sans avoir de review. Je pars du principe que c'est peut-être parce que le premier chapitre ne donne pas forcément beaucoup d'informations. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va vous donner envie de me donner votre avis sur mon histoire. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensée.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Accepter une nouvelle r****esponsabilité.**

À la fin de sa lecture, Sherlock tourna son regard vers John qui s'était calmé passant de la colère à la tristesse, mais gardant toujours la tête baissée et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- Alors ? Vas-tu accepter de prendre en charge cette adolescente John ?

\- Je ne sais plus que penser Sherlock, elle m'a menti, pendant seize ans. Je me souviens de la manière dont elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse et son avortement en même temps. J'étais en colère, nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai dit des mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée juste pour la blessée. Je me sentais trahi. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis sur tout cela. Elle avait pris la décision seule. Et nous nous sommes alors quittés en de très mauvais termes.

Il leva la tête et regarda Sherlock.

\- Et puis je ne suis pas le seul à vivre dans cet appartement. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision sans en discuter avec toi. Serais-tu prêt à vivre avec ma fille, de plus, une adolescente de seize ans ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock réfléchit pendant quelques minutes et décréta que tant qu'elle évitait de dire des choses stupides propres aux adolescents et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillée comme une enfant, alors tout irait bien.

John se tourna alors vers l'avocate pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de prendre en charge sa fille.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des papiers à remplir et signer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Effectivement monsieur Watson. Pour le moment, miss Brown Watson loge à l'internat relié à son école. Dès les papiers en règle et signés, vous pourrez l'accueillir chez vous.

Après quelques minutes de discussion sur la procédure à faire pour obtenir la garde de l'adolescente, l'avocate, prie alors congé en donnant les derniers conseils sur l'aménagement à apporter à l'appartement en vue des visites-surprises de l'assistante sociale.

* * *

Dans la soirée, ils discutèrent des aménagements à prévoir ainsi que de la venue de la jeune Watson.

–Au fait, où va-t-elle dormir ? demanda John. On ne peut pas laisser une jeune fille sans aucune intimité et lui demander de prendre le canapé pour lit. Il lui faut une chambre.

\- Nous pouvons demander à Mme Hudson de transformer le grenier en chambre. Il suffit de faire quelques travaux. J'irais le lui demander, elle ne pourra pas me le refuser. sourit Sherlock.

\- Merci Sherlock. Et concernant tes… petites expériences. commença-t-il prudemment.

-Quoi mes expériences ? se renfrogna Sherlock

\- Je ne pense pas que l'assistante sociale va apprécier qu'une adolescente soit en permanence en présence de produits toxiques et de morceaux d'être humain dans le frigo. On ne me confiera jamais sa garde si l'appartement n'est pas conforme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant, je vais demander à Mycroft de s'en occuper. dit-il tout en prenant son portable pour écrire un SMS rapide à son frère. Il va même accélérer la procédure. D'ici quelques jours, tu auras la garde de ta fille.

Il montra l'écran de son portable à John où se trouvait la réponse de son frère.

_**Je m'en occupe, John aura **_

_**sa garde d'ici quelques jours.**_

_**-MH-**_

John souffla avec soulagement avant de grimacer.

-Il faudra que je remercie Mycroft, en espérant que le coût pour ce service ne sera pas trop élevé. Tout ce qu'ils restent à faire, c'est de prévenir Mme Hudson de l'arrivée de ma fille et de préparer une chambre pour elle.

La méthode de Sherlock pour prévenir Mme Hudson de l'arrivée de la nouvelle et jeune colocataire fut de lui dire que Sherlock et lui désirèrent louer le grenier et donc de commencer les travaux en vue d'être habitable.

Après moult discussions, et que, non, lui et Sherlock ne s'étaient pas disputées et qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus en couple qui adopte un enfant, Mme Hudson donna son accord pour les travaux.

John comptait bien payer la totalité des travaux, après tout, c'était sa fille. Mais Mme Hudson très contente d'avoir enfin une présence féminine et jeune dans la maison, (le couple marié de Mme Turner la voisine, n'avait pas d'enfant) elle décida de payer l'entièreté des travaux comme cadeau de bienvenue. John n'eut donc plus qu'à investir dans l'ameublement de la chambre.

Pour ce faire, ignorant les goûts d'une adolescente, il demanda à Sarah, sa petite amie du moment, de l'aider à choisir les meubles et décorations. Ils eurent même une petite dispute, car non, hors de question, le rose n'est décidément pas une couleur appropriée pour une ado. John, et il en était certain Sherlock aussi, refuseraient de voir et de rentrer dans une chambre entièrement rose. Ils optèrent donc pour le violet foncé comme couleur principale ainsi que des meubles en bois de chêne. La chambre était ainsi féminine sans passer par le cliché petite fille.

Entre temps, Mycroft avait tenu parole, il put signer les papiers d'adoption et obtenir ainsi la garde de sa fille sans qu'aucune assistante sociale soit venue voir l'appartement pour le déclarer inapte à la venue d'une adolescente. Ainsi, les jours passèrent et les travaux se finirent en moins d'une semaine, rendant John de plus en plus stressé. Demain, il rencontrerait enfin sa fille Dahlia.

Toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, il la passa à imaginer comment sa fille était, ce qu'elle aimait ou détestait. Comment la rencontre allait-elle se passer. Bien ? Mal ? Allait-elle l'accepter comme son père ou refusera-t-elle de le considérer ainsi. Tellement de questions qui le rendaient nerveux. John ne dormi que peut cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le jour J, il s'était levé tôt, malgré la courte nuit qu'il avait passée. Mme Davis, l'avocate avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'elle viendrait le chercher cette après-midi. Dahlia, ayant émis le souhait de passer son dernier examen avant de rencontrer son père.

John passa donc la matinée et le début d'après-midi à tourner comme un lion en cage à attendre le moment où on l'amènerait à sa fille. Même les symphonies ou préludes joués au violon par Sherlock, ne pure le calmer.

Ainsi, les heures passèrent et il y était enfin, il allait la rencontrer.

L'avocate, l'avait accompagné ainsi que Sherlock, curieux à propos de l'adolescente, devant l'école où Dahlia étudiait.

John était plutôt choqué, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa fille étudiait dans une école située à 15 min à peine de métro de chez lui. Elle était plus proche qu'il ne l'imaginait. Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà rencontré dans la rue sans savoir que c'était elle.

L'école en question était chic, un grand bâtiment blanc d'au moins quatre étages situé près de l'Opéra Royal. On pouvait voir que c'était une école dont le coût devait être élevé. Comment allait-il faire pour payer les études de sa fille ? Comment faisait Angélique pour lui payer une année dans une telle école ?

Malgré les questions qui lui traversaient la tête, John était heureux. Il avait appris quelque chose sur sa fille. Vu l'endroit où elle étudiait, elle devait forcément aimer danser. Car devant lui, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle école. C'était la Royal Ballet Scholl. Une école très prestigieuse et connue pour être celle qui formait les plus grandes ballerines du monde. Elle doit être très douée, rêvassa-t-il.

Mais une réplique de son colocataire le fit vite revenir au présent.

-John, tu as un sourire complètement niais. Tu ressembles à un idiot. Se moqua Sherlock.

Il grommela en voyant que même l'avocate se moquait légèrement de lui et déclara qu'il était temps de partir à la rencontre de sa fille.

L'avocate les orienta vers l'accueil pour prévenir de leur présence et le motif de leur visite. Ayant été mis au courant, on les conduisit auprès de la jeune fille.

Après moult couloirs et escaliers, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant la salle, quelques jeunes danseuses étaient en train de faire des étirements en vue de passer leur examen. Aucune ne faisait attention à eux. Quand tout à coup, elles se mirent à se lever et chuchoter entre elles en regardant par la vitre qui donnait sur le studio de danse.

Le débit malgré les chuchotements était élevé, rendant Sherlock de mauvaise humeur. Mais John n'en avait cure, voulant savoir pourquoi un tel engouement, il avait regardé par la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il la vit. Il en était certain… Sa fille !

Pas de doute pensa-t-il. La fille au milieu du studio de danse était sienne. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Angélique tout en ayant des traits en commun avec sa sœur Harry. À ses yeux, elle était parfaite.

* * *

_*** Enfin la rencontre avec Dahlia va avoir lieu.**_


End file.
